1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a closure assembly including an elongate closure mechanism and a slider having an articulating separator member.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Closure mechanisms that include a slider for occluding and de-occluding one or more pairs of opposing interlocking profiles are known. The slider facilitates relatively easy opening and closing of the interlocking profiles. A difficulty with such closure mechanisms, however, is preventing leakage around a separating member when the slider is disposed in a fully closed position on the interlocking profiles.
In one instance, a slider includes a separator finger that extends only between an upper pair of opposing interlocking profiles so that the slider does not separate a lower pair of opposing interlocking profiles. When slid along the closure mechanism in an opening direction, the slider only opens the upper pair of opposing interlocking profiles. A user then manually opens the lower pair of opposing interlocking profiles, such as by pulling the profiles apart. When slid along the closure mechanism in a closing direction, the slider includes projections that are adapted to cause the upper and lower pairs of opposing interlocking profiles to move together and engage mutually.
In another instance, a slider for a closure mechanism having upper and lower pairs of opposing interlocking profiles has an opening plow that separates the upper and lower pairs of interlocking profiles when slid in an opening direction along the closure mechanism. The plow is a vertical member depending from a top wall of the slider and a horizontal member extending laterally from a lower end of the vertical member outwardly toward left and right sidewalls of the slider between the upper and lower interlocking profiles. The horizontal member presses against a backing member extending between the upper and lower interlocking profiles to separate the interlocking profiles without having the vertical member engage the interlocking profiles.